A Vampire's Humanity
by Kristal
Summary: Danny isn’t like other vampires. For one she is the daughter of spike. But another is that this girl never lost her soul. And now she tells her story of her life and death.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I have the whole story done, so I will keep to regular updates! Probably once a week if I'm not too busy! Please read and REVIEW! I need to get at least one review or else I won't post the next chapter. Unless I really want to!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see *~*~*~* for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.  
  
R/R  
  
****  
  
A Vampire's Humanity: Chapter One  
  
I strolled down the black and eerie ally. No matter how hard I tried I knew I needed something to ease my thirst. Each night when I came out for breakfast I came to this same spot. I was just hoping the butcher would have a good amount of blood for me.  
  
Tonight I guess I was lucky, 'cause he threw out four precious blood bags. I grabbed all four and then hurried away. If any passer by saw me they would think I was a lost little child, but I wasn't, I was just alone.  
  
I stopped at my spot. It was a swing on the play set in Sunshine preschool. It was my escape from all the burdens of my past. This was my second stop each night. I came here to drink away my misery and to gaze at the stars that hold wishes for everyone. but me.  
  
I ripped open the pouch of blood and pressed it to my lips. My face changed to the form of a demon, which I so desperately wanted to kill. Red liquid drained down my parched throat and all I wanted was to spit it right back up.  
  
When I was finished with the pouch I threw the other three behind the nearest bush to drink tomorrow. I than kicked down on the ground, and I swung as high as I could. Heights were one of the few things that gave me comfort. I had always loved to be above the rest, because O thought it would give me power over everyone. But I had made major mistake.  
  
How bad I wanted to reach up and grab the stars, so I could make a wish that would come true. I don't know what that wish would be, but I have a clue to the topic. It would be love, and past, and family. Those were things I so desperately wanted. But in all my years I've been walking dead or alive, I have learned that wishes NEVER come true.  
  
I swung higher and higher hoping I could fly high enough to see my mother, or maybe my younger brother. But ever since I escaped death, they turned against me, and turned me into the enemy. But I don't doubt their words, because I agree, I am a monster.  
  
Each and every day I thought of letting somebody turn me into dust. But I had one thing that held me back from doing so. my father was still out there reeking of destruction. He started this and I was going to end it, bringing us both down. Together we were turned, together we will fall.  
  
Once upon a time I was a happy little average five year old. Once upon a time I had a mother, father, and a three-year-old brother, who I loved all so dear, and who loved me more than the world. Once upon a time we were all alive and we were together. But like everything else in my life, my life fell to fate.  
  
It started right after Nathan turned four. Mother lost the baby, than father and her started fighting. After a while father left us. In the papers said his once so brilliant poetry was becoming horrid. And for the first time ever, I realized he wasn't coming back.  
  
At the time I was nearing my sixth birthday and I didn't understand. All I knew was that father didn't come home every night. I thought that father was mad at me, and that he didn't love mommy, Nathan, and me anymore.  
  
It kept getting worse. I turned six and father still hadn't come home. Mother met another man and soon they married. His name was Christopher and I hated him with a passion. He also had a daughter and she thought of herself as a princess. And worse, everyone else did too.  
  
Nathan no longer came to me for comfort; he went to the infamous Elizabeth. I soon became another figment in all their dreams. It almost seemed I wasn't real, like I was never born. Mother and I never spoke to one another, and she started relying on Elizabeth to watch Nathan and to do the chores in our small home. And no matter what happened or under whatever circumstances I NEVER spoke to Christopher.  
  
After my seventh birthday, father went missing. Mother laughed when she heard this, and I wanted with all my heart to make her suffer. I hated the women who gave me life, and I wanted her to rot in hell. But now, I want only her forgiveness.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Since mother wasn't going to tell Nathan the news about father, I would have to. As I approached him I said in my most mature voice I could find within, "Nate." Just with that one word he left her highness Elizabeth and wrapped his little five-year-old hands around me. Elizabeth looked at me with her 'Your-just-an-annoying-little-slave-who-should-have-her-head- cut-off' face. I smirked and she through her arms up.  
  
"Impossible!" Elizabeth exclaimed marched out of Nathan's small room.  
  
"What is it Danny?" Nathan said in his cute little kid voice. "Danny?" He repeated the nickname given to me by my father when I was two. Father and Nathan never called me by my given name, Danielle, but mother refused to use a nickname for a boy.  
  
"Nathan," He flinched, now he knew something was up, because just like me, I never used his birth name. Nate was what father and I used, but never mother. Nathan unwrapped his arms around me and sat down on his bed. "Father is missing. They think that God wanted him."  
  
"Father's really gone? But. But. he promised he would come home." Nathan got out through his tears. I chocked on my tears, but I wouldn't let Nathan se me cry. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After that Nathan became my dog and followed me everywhere. He stopped talking and listening to Christopher, because Nathan didn't, like me, want father replaced. Mother thought that she had lost all hope of finding the innocent children the two of us used to be. And Elizabeth now hated Nathan as much as me.  
  
****  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you think of the story SOOO far. It hasn't gotten far into it, but I hope that it is good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter and I personally like this one a lot. It was FUN to write! So review after you read this and tell me what you think of it! I have the whole story done, so I will keep to regular updates! Probably once a week if I'm not too busy! Please read and REVIEW! I need to get at least one review or else I won't post the next chapter. Unless I really want to!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see *~*~*~* for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.  
  
R/R  
  
****  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I still remember the day father came back, It was night, exactly four months after he was declared missing. Somebody knocked on the front door. Since it was night and everyone was sleeping I got up and opened the door. I had no clue that answering that door lead to everything that was about to happen.  
  
There in the doorway was my father and a beautiful woman with long brown hair. I stared in wonder for a few seconds then remembered my manners. "Come in." I didn't realize that those two words could have change the out come of my life. But at that time I didn't care about anything but my father.  
  
I jumped into my father's arms and I held him so very tightly. I cried into his shoulder and he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I didn't want anything in the world right now. All I wanted was to stay in my father's grasp forever.  
  
"Danny, please run. Run fast and far. Run so you will be safe. Run and don't look back." Father's voice was stern. I shook my head and clenched his shirt tighter. "Danielle, just this once, listen to me. Run away and don't look back." Somehow after hearing my given name I knew father was right and I needed to leave.  
  
"William, why are you making her leave? You're going to let her live? How mean." The woman whispered to my father. Oh how I hated her all ready.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Little did I know that that was the last night I would see my family. Little did I know that would be the last night I took in a breath of air, and the last night that my heart would beat. Little did I know that monsters were real, and that I would soon become one.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That night as soon as the woman talked of death I bolted for the back door. And I ran, and ran until I nearly fainted. I fell down on my hands and knees and I crawled into a near by bush. All I though about was if Mother and Nathan had gotten out to safety. But deep in my heart, I knew they hadn't.  
  
I sat hidden in the bushes for hours until that one woman came by. Father wasn't with her and her face had somehow changed. "Danielle, little precious Danielle, where are you? Come out, Come out, where ever you are!" The woman's voice sounded childish and I thought it nearly sounded insane. "Are you in here?" She asked well opening the curtain of leaves hiding me.  
  
My eyes bulged out of the sockets and I let out a tiny whimper. But that was all the voice I could let out, for in that little second she was sinking her jagged teeth into my neck. All I though about was if I would ever be with father, mother, or Nathan ever again. But in my soul I doubted it.  
  
"Want to be with your daddy? Or do you want to be with thee others?" Your daddy wants you with us," The woman exclaimed in an eerie voice. "Choose now or I will."  
  
"Father, I want to be with father." At that she cut her wrist and forced my parched lips to the skin oozing with blood. I sucked the blood and the taste was like candy loaded with sugar. And I liked it, I wanted more.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That was the night I was sired by the one known as Drusilla. I heard that Angelus had driven her crazy before he turned her, by killing everyone she loved; her family, her friends, anyone she cared for, gone, in an instant.  
  
What she said about joining my father. It never happened. Actually since that night I hadn't seen my father. After becoming a vampire I went to my house only once. It was to see if my family was alive. When I arrived, all was silent.  
  
****  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the second chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter and I personally don't like this one that much! It's kind of whacked up, but I need it for the rest of the story! The reason I took so long was my teacher had the story and kept forgetting to give it back to me! So I finally got it back on Monday and I just had the time to type it up! So any who read and review!  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see *~*~*~* for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.  
  
R/R  
  
****  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was the night after the woman dug her teeth into me and made me drink her blood. I had felt so alone after she left me lying in the bushes. I fell unconscious and when I awoke the sun was falling.  
  
I got up and walked home. When I reached the house I grew up in, I felt something, the house rotted of it. It reeked of blood and death.  
  
I walked to the door, which hung ajar and pushed it all the way open. I stepped on foot in and I realized this was no longer my home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That night I found out what feelings were. I found out what love was, but above all I found out the power of hatred and revenge. Ever since that night I have learned to feel emotion that no child possesses.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I moved my way around my old house and made my way into Nathan's bedroom. His door was wide open, so I stepped in. Immediately me foot stepped in a pool of blood. I followed the river of red liquid to a lump huddled in the corner. I looked at the body of my baby brother who I have always loved so dear. I brushed his light brown hair out of his face and closed his large pale eyes.  
  
Tears streamed down my face and I needed to see the others. I ripped the necklace my brother had always worn and clasped it around my neck. It was a silver cross and it burned into my flesh. But I let it; I wanted to feel the pain, because I wanted to be punished, for leaving Nathan and the others to die.  
  
I left Nathan's room after covering him up with a quilt I had made a year ago when my teacher Mrs. Anderson taught all the girls how to stitch. Next I made my way to mother and Christopher's room. I opened the only closed room besides my own and looked in.  
  
Inside was similar to Nathan's. Blood flooded out the door as soon as it was opened. I saw mother's limp body clung to Christopher's. Mother had been nearly nine months along with Christopher's baby. But now it didn't have a chance to be born. But then something caught my eye while gazing at mother's large stomach.  
  
A cut had been made in her lower abdomen. I walked over to the lifeless body and I pulled up her nightshirt just over her stomach. There a tiny arm tried freeing itself form the dead body.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I think the sickest thing I had ever done was that night. But I don't ever regret my actions. It was probably the best thing I could ever do for forgiveness from Christopher and mother.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I pulled apart mother's skin, which was cold and pale, and as I did I saw the body of a baby that resembled the doll that sat above my bed. I was there when Nathan was born and also when the baby that was supposed to be my sister, so I vaguely remember the procurer, but I did.  
  
I grabbed the knife on Christopher's bedside table that was used for opening letters. I reached my bare hand into my mother's womb and carefully grabbed the tiny child inside. I pulled it our and cut the rod attaching it to my mother.  
  
A shriek escaped the tiny mouth and I made my way back into the kitchen holing the bloody infant in my hands. I was so little and I remembered when I saw Nathan this tiny and I smiled, but I vanished in an instant.  
  
I was lucky for there was a bucket of water from two days ago sitting next to the table. I grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water and slowly cleaned the blood of the small baby. After all was clean I saw that my half sibling was a girl.  
  
She was shivering so I walked into my deserted room and wrapped my pink blanket around her. Cleaned up she was a beautiful baby and I was proud of what I had done.  
  
I had already started a liking towards her and I promised my heart I would love and take care of her. She was my only comfort and family. And I needed her, just as much as she needed me.  
  
That night I slept in my bed with Nathan's old cradle beside me. In which the infant I named Victoria, slept. I didn't have the right to name her, but what was I to call her with out one?  
  
Victoria was my only family and I savored every moment of being with her. We were both orphans and we loved each other dearly. Although Christopher had siblings and parents I didn't want to give Victoria up. So I kept her.  
  
****  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the third chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way sorry for the LONG wait Matt, I don't know if you are going to read this, but thanks for being my only reader! And I hope you liked the update, and I promise to not wait so long for the next update! 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay I updated, although no one cared if I did, because no one reads this story that is the only story I have actually finished. And I have even started a sequel that will be a lot better than this story! Because it has Buffy and Spiky and the others in it and it will be B/S with a family! Tahahaha! But I will never get to put it up if I don't finish this, because no one will like it! *Sings* Nobody likes, me everybody hates me, I'll go eat worms!  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see *~*~*~* for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.  
  
R/R  
  
****  
  
Day after day Victoria grew larger and larger. Soon she was a toddler and I wondered where those years had gone. She had just started to learn how to speak when the first vampire attacked us. He wanted me to join him, to be his minion. I disagreed and he chased us out of London. I hitched a boat ride to France and soon we lived in Paris.  
  
Pairs was a place of wondered and if you ever go there you'll find it is paradise. We lived there until after Victoria was married. But living in Paris was a wonderful experience. There when Victoria slept at night I memorized French. I learned in about a month the basics so we could survive. When Victoria turned five, I knew I needed to sign her up for school.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Tori, we're going out." I told the now fiver-year-old in my accented French. Victoria had learned both French and English, so both ways we could speak. Which would prove an amazing talent when she was older.  
  
"But I don't want to go to school. And anyway its light out, so we can't go!" Victoria whined. If it were something of less importance I would have given into her protesting, but she needed to learn what I could not teach.  
  
'Why do I act grown up?' I asked myself. 'I'm twelve in a sever-year-old body and I've been raising my little sister since I was turned. How ridiculous am I?'  
  
"Come on Tori, you have to learn things, so you will be smart later in life." I told the child in a very grown-up matter. I sounded like my mother for crying out loud.  
  
"But Danny!"  
  
"No buts, I had to go, so you have to go."  
  
"Fine!" She whimpered putting her light jacket on. I grabbed a blanket, that I discovered prevents the sun to kill me. It comes in handy often.  
  
""Come on Tori." I told her while I grabbed her hand. We walked out the door and we dashed two blocks down to the schoolhouse. I got a glace at the house-sized school building and we climbed up the stairs. On the door it said, "Welcome and Come In."  
  
I opened the door and pulled the blanket down so it resembled a scarf. I spotted the front desk and we walked over to it. I looked around and it had only two doors behind the main room. Probably like the old place where Nathan, Elizabeth, and I went, where older kids go in one and younger kids go into the other.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Busy Bee Schoolhouse. Are the two of you late?" The old lady asked us.  
  
"Actually I would like to sign my younger sister Victoria up for primary school." I told the old woman. She looked at me surprised for a little while; I guess concluding why I was only signing her up and not I.  
  
"Where are your parents, dears?" She directed mainly towards me.  
  
"Father works in a factory down town and he couldn't bring Victoria here. And mother is dead. I would sign up myself too, but I need to care for our younger brother Nathan."  
  
"Well than, I guess Victoria would be welcome to be a new student here. And would she in here 1st year in primary school?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well than sign here and fill in these and she can start today."  
  
The woman handed me sever papers with I looked over and filled in, in record time. I handed it over to the lady and she led us to the room with the younger children. She brought Victoria in and whispered to a younger woman, she than introduced Victoria to the class.  
  
The old lady came back out and we went back to the front desk. She told me when school ended and other basic information. She also told me to tell my father all of this and to please send me here as soon as Nathan was older.  
  
Victoria hated school and learning, but she was smart and she soon got ahead of her class and started to enjoy it. Having her gone all day made me sad and bored. But I found new ways to entertain myself, I read and I taught myself, so Victoria would always be behind me.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Now I wish when she turned seven I sired her, but then she might have turned into a vampire like my father, not like me. I watched Victoria grow up well I stayed seven. I matured in only my mind, for my body and voice stayed frozen in the past, as I went further and further into the future.  
  
When Victoria reached the age of eight she started to disobey me. She then thought she was older and wiser then me. When she turned sixteen she asked about everything that I had ever hidden from her. She asked about my age and mother, and Christopher, and about Nathan, and Princess Elizabeth.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Danny," Victoria said in her trying-to-be-grown-up voice, which she learned from me. "Why do you never change? I mean you're five years older than I am, but you still look like you're a mere child."  
  
"Honestly?" I asked her. I didn't know what she would do. For all I knew, she may stake me.  
  
"Yes." Was all she said before hearing the truth. I told her everything, all that I have told you and more. When I finished all she did was sit and start.  
  
After what seemed to be days, but was only a few hours, Victoria got up and went to her room. I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but it would only make matters worse.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
****  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the forth chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I guess I'm just talking to my self. You're not talking to yourself Kristal; no I guess I'm not. I updated 5 different stories today so this is you Christmas present everyone! I still have my Hp, LotR, and Charmed fics to work on. But I got both Alias ones, both Buffy ones, and my X-man one! So go me!  
  
Laterz, and PLEASE, please.. Review! 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I updated, isn't that marvelous? Not a long chapter, and I split it into 2 parts, so it is pretty short! But I updated! First story updated since the 24th! So read and enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see *~*~*~* for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.  
  
R/R  
  
****  
  
Ever since Victoria grew up into a teenager I didn't know what to do and expect next. I had never had the chance to grow up. I was a seven year old, my brain capacity was over that but I still acted and seemed like a mere child. I still had an obsession with chocolate and dolls, with sleeping with my teddy bear, and crying when I missed my family. I was still a child while Victoria surpassed me. I hadn't grown to be developed, or started puberty, in fact I had no clue about these things until I watched them on Victoria, while I stayed just a painting in a picture never to change except for the fading of my hope.  
  
Living with her was a tough mission that no one should go through, and raising her alone at seven was a living hell. But as she grew older, I no longer cared for her; she cared for me. Victoria forgave me for keeping the devastating secret and I felt like a burden was lifted from my life.  
  
Then came months and years. Time passed us by and Victoria grew and grew. I watched from the sidelines and just longed to grow up. I held back my tears, as the child I once knew became a woman. Victoria soon fell in love and became engaged to a man named Hedrick Kaper.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"DANNY!" Victoria shouted from her room, getting herself in her room. "Hedrick in coming in a few seconds!"  
  
"I ready Tori," I called back up the stairs. I had never met the man who was the future husband of my sister. I had made a delicious meal for the three of us, which I was not allowed to make red meat, which I only ate, for Hedrick was a Jewish man. "How are you coming Tor?"  
  
"Good! I'm about. READY!" Victoria exclaimed running down the stairs. I looked at the young woman, and I couldn't help but envy her. Her near white hair was tied tightly in a bun and her ice blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the dull light.  
  
Then a knock on the door welcomed a delightful squeal. "He's here!" Victoria whispered full of excitement. She turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a stunning young man.  
  
Hedrick walked in and surveyed the room, missing me who receded in the darkness. He quickly scooped Victoria into long and passionate kiss. Mid- kiss did her actually notice me.  
  
"Well who is this cute little lady?" Hedrick asked both Victoria and me. I was stuck on the word cute. I was older than he was and he called me cute! That was when I realized that I was still holding my bear against my side. I automatically dropped it.  
  
Victoria laughed at my reaction and answered. "This is Danielle, but I call her Danny. She's my sister!" Hedrick looked at me like he would be looking at a baby. He nodded in approval.  
  
"Is she named after the woman who raised you?" Victoria's fiancé asked. Victoria shifted her eyes and stole a glance at me. In my eyes I directed the question 'You TOLD him?' she mouthed back 'yah.' We were both frozen in place, neither of us wanted to lie, but to tell him the truth could very well scare him away. And I did not want to see Victoria suffer from a broken heart. I had enough for hundreds and I didn't want her to bear such a burden.  
  
"You're the Danny who raised her, weren't you?" I didn't know what to say. Victoria questioned me and I didn't know what she wanted to tell him either.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Victoria asked my soon to be brother-in- law. He looked between us and he nodded his head slowly. It was a huge risk to tell him and I didn't want Victoria to tell him, but if Victoria trusted him, then I would too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night I had frozen up, and I think for the first time in many years I felt so much more like a child then I really was. Hedrick was a kind, kind man and he was wonderful for my sister. And I rather have him know of me know, than later.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why don't we eat, while Danny tells you?" Victoria suggested. I glared at her in fear.  
  
We went to the table and ate. It wasn't until right before desert we began talking. He wanted to know so I told him. I told him the very basics, no more, no less than he needed to know. Victoria and I were praying with all our hearts that Hedrick would except this and stay with her.  
  
At the end of my tale his only comment was, "I thought so." Both Victoria and I were shaken, how could he have known? Seeing our faces he answered for us. "My sister had been the slayer, and I had learned a lot of the other world that no one wants to realize is even there. She died when she was sixteen, it was to be expected."  
  
****  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you thought of the forth chapter. Was it good?? Bad? WHAT? I like all reviews; I welcome ALL advice, comments, suggestions, praise, criticism, or ANYTHING! Sooner and more you review the sooner and more chapters you get! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So PLEASE I beg of thee review this chapter and make me happy! I want to know what the people think of this. Although no one really cares about it, so I would like to know what I should do to make it better! My new motto.  
  
No one will read this  
  
No one will care  
  
No one will realize  
  
I'm even there  
  
Kewl isn't it? Well I like it so I don't care if you like it or not, cause I made it up! And I'm proud of it!  
  
Laterz, and PLEASE, please. Review! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.  
  
IMPORTANT: When you see 'oooo' for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update recently, but now I updated so read it now, and maybe soon there will be a new chapter, cause I'm planning to get the rest of this story posted, and hopefully soon, because I started this and finished this over a year ago, and I'm still typing it up! And hopefully by the end of next week I'll get the sequel finished on paper! YAH!

R/R

Anywho on with thine story!  
  
--

Victoria looked around trying to figure something out. But upon defeat she spoke and broke the silence that had formed. "So... what's a slayer?"

I chuckled as Hedrick explained. "Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world to stop the spread of vampires.

"So basically they search and kill. Are vampires afraid of her then?" Hedrick shook his head, and Victoria continued. "Are you Danny?"

For a while I just thought and thought and I simply answered. "No."

"Why?"

"Because Tor, I know slayers kill hundreds of vampires, but I've never seen one around here, and plus when I'm here in my home, why would they come in and slay me for doing nothing. I've heard they're brutal, but why that?"

"Your kind is worse." Hedrick shoot back at me in defense of his sister. I nodded my head in agreement. "I have several questions for you, so you mind answering them?" Hedrick asked me.

I didn't know what else he wanted to know, or what else there was that I shouldn't tell. So meekly I told him it would be all right. And with that I anticipated the questions.

"Well one thing I have never heard of a child turned. Who sired you?"

I breathed in as memories raced into my mind. "Drusilla sired me, she sired my father as well. I didn't want to, I wanted to live that's all. The two of them killed my family. And after that Drusilla found me and drained my blood. At the very last drop she told me to choose between being with my family or my father. Unknowingly I picked my father and in the morning I was no longer a human."

"How long ago was that?"

"I was seven then, I still feel like I am, I guess in ways I am thirty-one, but in my mind I am seven, a mere child. So I guess then it had happened twenty-four years ago." It was that long ago, it seemed to have only happen yesterday. I knew it was that long ago, but my appearance made it seem like I had only been sired days ago.

After several moments I thought the questions were done, but that was also when Hedrick noticed something strange. "You're wearing a cross... what are you?"

Hedrick's voice was filled with terror and I looked at Victoria with pity and hope. "You know what I am, a vampire, I thought we already went through this. As for the cross, it was my brother's; I took it from him when I came back to my home. I guess I never felt it after finding Tori. When I put it on for the first time it burned into my flesh and it hurt like bloody hell. But now, I don't notice it."

I fingered the cross and chain. Then I felt for the warm, cross-shaped scar underneath it. And I waited for the final questions.

"Why do you stay and help Victoria?" The easiest question and I answered it truthfully, I did for forgiveness, but mainly because she was family and I loved her.

oooo

But the last question startled me and I didn't know how to answer because I did not know what it was. It was a question that I had tried to figure out many times going to sleep at night. I would try and figure it out for hours, but never have I found an answer. And never will I.

oooo

"Why didn't you lose your soul?"

My frozen heart turned to ice. My nerves were stunned. And my brain had an immediate shut down. And when Victoria tried to get my out of it, she couldn't. And finally she just waited and waited.

oooo

I did come back, but I never gave him the answer, because no one gave it to me. The weeks passed and Victoria and Hedrick's wedding came and went. It was magnificent. And afterwards Victoria left my home and moved in with her husband a few houses down.

Years passed me by and soon a new little girl was roaming my rooms. Ruthie was Victoria's daughter, and they looked identical at that age. She was over constantly, she loved me, and I her. And soon she and her younger sister Johanna became my new Victoria's.

I had found my life with Victoria and her family. It was all I had, but it didn't matter at that time. Because what I had, I learned to love.

When I think back, what I had was something that I would never of had if I wan't turned. If that night hadn't happened that long, long time ago no one would be as they were. When Victoria would have grown up she would have been almost exactly like Elizabeth. Although if that night had never happened Nathan would have had a chance to live life to its fullest. He did not deserve to die that young, but neither did I. I would have given up nearly anything to have Nathan come back, but then everything would not have happened if he did.

Life had been nearly perfect, but like everything perfect it is not long lived. It crumbled into horror went World War II started and came to our doorstep. Hedrick had been Jewish, and now his religion put his family in danger. And with Nazi soldier outside our home they had no choice but to make a dangerous attempt to leave the city, but the problem was that they didn't want to leave me. But in the end they had no choice.

--

A/N: Alrighty I posted, so will you please leave a nice pretty review for me? PLEASE!?


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Buffy? NO! So don't sue me.IMPORTANT: When you see 'oooo' for the first time it means it goes to the past, and when you see if again it goes back to the present. And it does this a lot.

Author's Note: Here the next chapter, so read it, no big not, just read and review!

R/R

Anywho on with thine story!  
  
--

It was the hardest thing, I think for Victoria to leave. She looked at me with such sadness and refused to leave without me. I couldn't look at her. It only made me wish she wouldn't have to leave. "Victoria, you have to get out of here now!"

She shook and the tears that she had held in for so long, fell down like rain falling on a stormy night. Her little girls each held one her hands and Hedrick grabbed food and clothes. "Danny..." Tears fell so harshly down her face.

I walked towards her and kissed her and her children and both of their cheeks. "One my love is for now, the other is for the future. You'll get through this Tor, I know you will, but only is you leave now."

It was than that a second knock came to my door. I heard them pounding, and stomping their heavy boots. "I love you Victoria, I love you all..." Hedrick grabbed Victoria and pulled the three of them out the back door. I saw her turn and look at me, and her tears sprinkled onto the floor before I slowly closed the back door. "God bless you, and take care..."

I walked towards the door as slowly as possible and as another knock came. Little by little I turned the knob and opened my door unto three men dressed in Nazi attire. The men looked at me in hate and pushed me away from the doorway. My feet lost their balance and I fell to the ground.

One of the men reached out his hand and pulled me gently to my feet. "Kid, where's your father?" I, like a child, backed away from him and crossed my puny arms around my chest. "Can you tell me where your Papa is?"

I whimpered under his gaze and a tear escaped from my eye. The one who pushed me out of the way, yelled to the other one who had gone off searching throughout my home. "Find anything?"

"Yah Raff, I think someone had been here, could've been minutes ago." The first man turned towards me and reached out and grabbed my neck with one hand. He pressed me into the wall, trying as if to suffocate me.

"Now tell me, damn it, where the hell you father is?"

I shook, but reluctantly I answered him. "He left."

The three officers looked at me oddly before I was pushed deeper into the wall. "When?"

I sighed inside and tried to make up that story, that story of my nonexistent life. "Papa just left, he left for his friends or my auntie's"

"Where the hell's that?"

I thought for a moment, like any seven-year-old would. "England, my auntie lives in England!"

My neck was pressed deeper and a sharp pain drove into me. It felt as if he were breaking something. "And where's his friend?"

"Italy..."

And then my body fell. Dropped onto the floor in like a heap of rags. The second man looked on it silence, in pity. I saw him edge towards me, to help me, I believe. But the first one stopped him.

"Alois, you have lot to learn, son. First thing, never pity them." A gunshot echoed through my ears and horrid agony released inside my body. It hurt to say the least. It felt like I was dying, especially as the next two bullets came. "Second thing is, don't care about them. Third thing, never hesitate to kill them, any of them, young or old, they all deserve to die."

I saw the two leave, but that one stared at me, he stared long, he stared hard. He was trying to figure out something, that he just couldn't possibly understand. His light blue eyes stared into my own, but mine, mine were lifeless. He didn't show emotion, but I could tell by his eyes, he didn't want his life.

Gradually the pain subdued and I rose from my fatal position on the cold ground. The man looked on, his mouth open in awe. He reached out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me onto my feet and searched my eyes.

The first man came stomping in and gawked at me in horror. His eyes scanned my three wounds in absolute terror. He drew his gun and shoot a forth hole through my chest. My feet stood in place. I was rooted, as he shot a forth and fifth time.

Both of the men stared, one in fascination, the other in dismay. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" The first on shot again, and again.

But determined I still stood. I glanced at the man and I whispered in an eerie echo. "I already am..."

The man ran, he ran fast, and he ran far. The other one just stared at me. I smiled and he nodded his head, before turning and walking slowly away, closing the door on his way out.

I watched his retreating form and the door swing closed. And with that I dropped on my knees and prayed that Victoria, Hedrick, and the girls would be all right. I only wished he would have listen.


	8. 8

I didn't see them till after the war ended. Years from when they left. I suppose I had given up hope during the long months of isolation. Yet after several alone, I found a family who was in dire need of help. It was a Jewish family that I saw trying to escape one night while I wandered for rats. Yes, I was eating rats at this time. The streets flourished with them, hundreds were nestled in allies and behind corners.

Before I had contacted the Resistance group. I easily found them after a nights search. The men looked in laughter. I walked away without thought, knowing they were worth nothing to me. But I knew full well I wanted to help. And so I did. I searched families out… secretly making sure no harm would come to them.

Yet several I brought home. To one of the only occupied homes in my area. Soldiers had not come since that night, and others would walk by quickly. They were afraid, scared of me, of my haunted home. It amused me; they were frightened not by the soldiers parading around, but of a mere child. Yet they had rights to be afraid… although I never gave them anything to fear.

The first family who lived with me was restless, always watching the door, quietly waiting for a father to walk in. They did not trust me, but being in this time, in this situation, I understood their suspicion.

They had a young girl whom was around seven, my shown age. She loved the fact that I was there; it was someone to keep her company, to play with. An older boy, Adam, was as cautious as his parents, he was knowledgeable and curious. If I had anything out of the ordinary, he was sure to ask of it. The parents, as I said, were restless, always on the watch. They didn't like the fact they lived with a child, someone worthless in a battle. Yet they stayed, for I provided them with shelter and food.

Yet the three would sit at the table long past the setting sun and discuss of their plans and me. They had thought to leave, days they would ask each other how, when. And oblivious to them, I sat in the corner watching. They did not trust me; this was obvious. Yet when the Nazi's came… they had no choice.

Emmy, the young girl, sat playing with her rag doll, something she carried on her at all times. I sat next to her, a doll in my own hands as well. Adam and his parents sat whispering in the corner. They yet again, questioned each other about leaving.

Then a loud knock echoed through the silent room. And the words, often repeated in my nightmares, came from behind the door. "Open up, French Police."

Without a second to waste I shoed the wide-eyed family up the old stairs. But as Adam shoved his sister up after his parents, the door was kicked down. Wood splintered and flew from the post. Before they caught site of Adam or me, I shoved the boy behind the couch. His eyes looked at me with question. But I turned away, and simply walked forward.

My innocent look, with my childish dress made the men look down at me without a care. "What do you want?" But my young, but demanding voice directed all four faces to look down upon me. Khaki-colored shirts, blue pants, black berets, and black leather belts clothed those in front of me. They were the Les Miliciens members, I had been watching the new French police force recruit and conquer the older one.

I looked between the similar men and spotted a familiar face. A smile crossed my face as I looked at a shivering man. "Hello again." The three turned to the now frozen officer with amusement in their eyes.

"Where is your father, girl?" The man in front asked me. A sense of Déjà vu hit me, and as my eyes landed on the man, a gun directed at me. I merely raised an eyebrow before the gun exploded. The bullet soared through the air as I readied my self for the impact. As if rehearsed, the hard metal dove through my flesh; straight into my dead heart.

"Raff! What are you doing?" The older man shouted at mine own. His face was paler now as he slowly raised his finger and pointed.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk… Raff, I truly thought you would have learned." He did not linger a moment before his feet were out the door. The three others looked at my wounds and went after him.

I gradually felt my feet lift and my body fall backwards. Adam, still hidden behind the couch, ran forward to catch me. "Mademoiselle Danny? Are you alright?" He held me with concern evident in his voice. His parents and sister slowly descended on the stairs looking on in horror.

"I'm alright, not dying yet." I comforted them. Yet the bullet wound made the cringe at my words. Madame Riven muttered something in German I could not understand, but at the moment, I cared not to know.

The Riven family stayed with me for nearly another year. My home had become their own, and I, part of their family. But as time went forward, more of France became part of Hitler's control. They decided to leave there before it was too late. And knowing full well the chances of survival, they left with hope.

I housed three other families before the war ended. Yet I helped so many more. And proudly I can say, not a single one of my charges where harmed.

When the war ended, both my home and Victoria's were untouched. Each night I had visited her house, cleaning it, protecting it. I felt it was my duty. But with duty, it gave me a sense of comfort. To see the paintings, the dolls, and books again, it helped me remember why I tried, why I hoped.

And then the parade came through. Hollers of delight and joy came through the streets. I did not believe at first. Was the war truly over? But soon I came to see; no longer were the uniforms, the covered heads, and the silent crowds. And I had but one hope; that my little Tori would come home.

a/n: I updated… sry… lifehectic… so no excuse… not that anyone particularly anticipates the update. Lets see if my excuses are good… 2 classmates died by suicide in the last 2 months. And we had relatives from Sweden over. I got my permit finally after hours of driver's ed. We went to Costa Rica. My mom got a new job. And… school and work and speech.

Reviewhappy me


End file.
